Conflicted
by TheLastWill
Summary: AU. Sent away at birth. Dragged back when she "came of age". She is conflicted,as she tries to become the daughter that her father wanted, while trying to hold firm to the teachings and morals that she grew up with. She is conflicted as she tries to "fit in" but at the same time, trying to stay true to herself. She wants his approval, but at what cost? Her freedom? Or his approval?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first time posting up something on , so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. Reviews would be awesome, for me to improve and to grow as a writer!**

**~XXX~  
><strong>

I squirmed in my seat, unable to get myself comfortable in my chair. I sighed heavily, giving up and simply resorted to leaning back in the plush cushions.

"Ojou-sama, is your seat not to your liking?"

I looked up at the flight attendant.

Pristine-looking, pretty, professional.

Everything that I was not.

"No, no…" I shook my head, opting to look out of my window. "Just… anxious."

"Very well, Ojou-sama," She nodded in understanding, "If you require any assistance, please do not hesitate to call."

I sighed again, staring mournfully out of the window at the white clouds, as the flight attendant left.

_'__I didn't want this.'  
><em>

**~XXX~  
><strong>

Bright flashing lights greeted me as I walked through the glass doors.

I looked around, me searching for a familiar face.

"Miwa-hime?"

I turned at the sound of my name to see a man in his sixties, he smiled at me, his kind brown eyes crinkling slightly.

"S-Satoru-san?" I smiled shyly, "H-Hello… it's been a while."

He laughed, "Who is this beautiful young woman? She was just a child when she left! Who would've thought that such a small bud would have bloomed into such a gorgeous rose?"

I blushed lightly, "S-Satoru-san!"

Satoru took my suitcase from me, "You look just like your mother, you know?"

My heart skipped a beat as I bowed my head, "We should go…"

Satoru nodded sympathetically and led me out of the busy airport.

I followed him to a shiny black-

I froze in my tracks.

"_What_… the fu-" I cut myself off, "What on earth is _that_?!"

"Miwa-hime, it's just the car your father sent to pick you up," Satoru spoke as if it were the most natural thing in the world to ride in an incredibly expensive limousine.

"'Car?'" I snorted, "That's like comparing a lame donkey to a pristine Pegasus! No competition whatsoever! Just look at this baby!"

Satoru chuckled as he guided me to the limo. He opened the door for me and bowed.

I sighed as I complied with his silent order, slipping into the limousine without much complaint. Admiring the inside, as much as I was on the outside.

I ran my hand over the leather seats as the old man put away my suitcase, slipping into the passenger side and telling the chauffer to drive.

I gazed out of the window and watched as tall skyscrapers and modern buildings gave way to more rural and larger spaces of land.

_'__I didn't want this.'_

**~XXX~**

I froze completely.

Not one, but _two_. Whole. Freaking. _Lines_ of maids and servants lined the sides of the grand hallway of the mansion I was to be staying in.

"Okaerinasai, Miwa-hime-sama."

"Welcome home, Young Mistress Miwa."

Suddenly, I felt very grimy and inadequate in my simple jeans, t-shirt and jacket outfit. I could just hear the comments of the maids right now.

**"****Ew… did you ****_see_**** her?"**

**"****_So_****, not what I expected"**

**"****Are you sure ****_that's_**** Miwa-hime?"**

**"****She doesn't even ****_look_**** like an Uchiha."**

I glanced at Satoru in my desperation, my coal-black eyes saying one thing;

'What the _hell_ do I do?'

Luckily, he caught my message.

"Very well!" Satoru clapped his hands briskly, "Return to your positions, Miwa-hime must meet with her father."

Or maybe not…

My heart plummeted to the ground as two maids took my bags and Satoru led me to my father's study.

With every step I took, my feet became heavier and heavier, as if my feet were slowly turning into lead.

"Miwa-hime, you really mustn't worry," Satoru whispered. "You'll be fine."

I smiled shakily at the old butler, his brown hair beginning to whiten and crinkles making his face look like the kindly grandfather-figure he was to me.

Satoru had been working for my father's family for years, his father was the butler before him. He had grown up with my paternal grandfather, and had known my father ever since the day he was born. He was the one who took care of everything in this household, from organizing the staff to even taking care of the children, personally. In all honesty, Satoru was one of the people who I had missed most in my absence.

Of course, I couldn't say this aloud, my father would frown upon me and it would go straight to his list of "Why Miwa Disappoints Me."

We reached his study.

I inhaled deeply, and fixed on a blank mask.

_'__Conceal, don't feel.'_

I smiled inwardly at the words of the popular Disney song, that some people just can't stop singing.

Satoru smiled sadly, and rapped sharply on the door.

"Come in,"

I gulped as Satoru opened the door and walked, me trailing behind.

"Miwa-hime has arrived, Fugaku-sama." Satoru announced as he strode in.

I studied the man behind the desk. His dark brown hair ended at the nape of his neck, his eyes were still the dark obsidian orbs I remembered from childhood, his face still set in the same disapproving frown he always wore.

"Miwa," Fugaku sat up straighter, "Sit,"

I bowed before sitting in the armchair opposite his desk, my eyes never leaving his.

_'__I have to show him that I'm not weak. I have to show him, that I am strong.'_

"Satoru, you may leave." Fugaku waved his hand.

"As you wish, Fugaku-sama." Satoru bowed, before nodding at me. "Miwa-hime."

'Don't leave me here, please!'

I nodded at him, in acknowledgement.

As the door shut behind the elderly butler, we lapsed into an awkward silence.

Fugaku wrote something on a piece of paper, before placing down his pen and laced his fingers together.

I bit my tongue as I took in the minute changes in the man who sired me.

Wrinkles had begun to settle around his eyes and forehead, reminding me that although this man was both powerful and intimidating, he was still a subject to time and space.

"Miwa…"

My coal eyes met his obsidian orbs, his held more pain and sadness than I had ever seen in him.

It was quickly snuffed out as his harsh voice penetrated the silence.

"Tomorrow is the funeral."

I gulped at the reminder, blinked twice, and then schooled my face into a neutral mask.

"You will not attend."

I froze.

"It will cause an unnecessary uproar, considering that no one had ever known about your existence."

'What?'

"It is for the best that you remain a secret."

'Secret?'

"We mustn't bring shame to our clan."

'Shame?'

The back of my eyes prickled.

That's right… I'm simply the unwanted child… a girl… completely useless in the eyes of the clan.

But… I thought…

"Are you sure that I cannot attend?" I spoke calmly and carefully, "Otou-sama, I could simply watch from the back."

Fugaku shook his head. "No. Questions will arise. I am afraid that it won't do. Also, your resemblance to her is uncanny."

My heart leapt at his last words.

He really thought I looked like her?

"I could say I was a relative." I suggested, "A cousin, a niece, a-"

"Miwa, in your absence, I believe you have forgotten." Fugaku cut me off, his words covered with ice. "My word is final. Do you understand?"

I nodded, my head bowed. "Yes, Otou-sama."

"You are dismissed."

I walked out of the room.

It wasn't until the study was out of sight before I began to run. 

**~XXX~**

"Miwa-hime, dinner is ready," Satoru opened my bedroom door.

Bedroom? Pfft, more like a ballroom.

Okay, a miniature ballroom… The queen-sized bed was covered with blankets and sheet of gold and red, the red drapes hung down from the canopy. Attached to my room was a door to my own private bathroom, a walk-in closet with my things already unpacked plus a ton of other clothes and things that I didn't even recognise.

All of this I ignored.

I hugged a worn out Eevee plush toy that I was given for Christmas when I was younger. I sat on the window-seat, a blanket over my shoulders, my knees to my chest.

"Miwa-hime…?"

"I've got jet-lag," I spoke quietly, "Please… leave me alone…"

The door shut quietly and I wiped the tears away. I was gone for eight years… eight bloody years…

Only seeing this accursed family once a year… on television if I was lucky. Fugaku I saw only on the rarest occasions. My two older brothers, were the same and my mother…

Tears welled up in my eyes.

She came to see me every year, on my birthday, Christmas Eve and maybe for a day or two during school holidays. She called me every other day and sent gifts every now and then.

Not only to me either. She always made sure to include something for my adoptive parents and younger siblings.

She made sure to make everyone feel included, her love touched us all.

_'__But she's not here now.'_

I choked back on my sobs.

_'__My only link to this family was gone.'_

I buried my face into my Eevee's fur.

_'__I'm forbidden to attend her funeral.'_

I screamed into the stuffed Pokémon.

_'__Why was I here?'_

I threw it across the room.

_'__What do they want?'_

I went to retrieve it.

_'__Haven't they done enough?'_

I stared into the toy's blank eyes.

_'__Haven't I suffered enough?'_

Tears dripped onto the brown faux fur.

_'__I'm nothing but an unwanted child.'_

I curled up into a ball on the floor.

_'__What do they want?'_

My eyes drooped closed and I fell asleep.

_'__I didn't want this.' _


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Satoru down to breakfast, wearing a simple white dress, my long raven hair was braided and lay over my shoulder like a rope.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that no one was at the table.

"Fugaku-sama says that he wouldn't be eating this morning." Satoru informed me, "Your brothers will be down shortly, but I suggest that not to wait for them. You must eat to regain your strength."

I nodded quietly, picking up some toast and accepting the offer of orange juice, ignoring the other delicacies spread out on the table.

I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't feel like eating, but I forced myself to nibble on the toast, knowing Satoru would get worried if I didn't eat something, and that it would be unhealthy not to eat anything, after all I skipped dinner last night.

The door opened and in walked a tall, handsome man in his early twenties.

His medium-length hair was tied into a low ponytail, his dark orbs swept around the room before finally settling on me. His eyes widened in slight surprise, before a warm smile settled on his features.

"Imoutou-san,"

I stood up from my chair and bowed to the older male.

"O-Onii-sama," I played with the fabric of my dress, before looking up shyly. "O-Ohayougonzaimasu."

Itachi Uchiha smiled, "Ohayou… Miwa."

He adjusted his suit as he sat opposite to me, his eyes never leaving my face. I squirmed uncomfortably under his stare, and took a cautious bit out of my toast.

He blinked as he glanced at my plate. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

I nodded, casting my eyes down to my plate.

Itachi tittered at me, "You must eat more, it's not healthy, Imoutou."

My eyes widened slightly, as he began to pile fruits, eggs, bacon and various other foods onto my plate.

"I-I can't eat all this!" I exclaimed, "It's way too much!"

"You must eat," Itachi ordered sternly, "No sister of mine will be anorexic."

I looked up at him, horrified that he would even think that I was…!

"'Anorexic'?!"

"You didn't come to eat dinner last night."

"I had jet-lag!"

"You barely have anything to eat."

"I'm not hungry!"

"You shouldn't lie to your 'onii-sama', Imoutou."

"I am _not_ lying!"

I saw his smirk too late, realizing that he had just been teasing me.

I smiled shyly, allowing my bangs to cover my face as I turned to my now full plate once more.

Itachi chuckled softly as the doors swung open once more, and in strode in another handsome male.

Unlike Itachi, this male's hair was short and stuck up messily in the back, bangs framing his pale face. He wore a black button down shirt with black pants and he had a roguish, dangerous yet handsome look to him, unlike Itachi's clean, professional look.

"Otouoto," Itachi stood up, smiling softly, "You remember Miwa, right? Miwa, this is your older brother, Sasuke."

I scrambled to my feet and hastily bowed to him, "Ohayou, Nii-san."

Unlike Itachi's warm welcome, Sasuke look down on me.

"Is that _really_ what you're wearing?" He sneered at me.

I straightened up and blinked at the sixteen year old.

"Sasuke's right," Itachi turned to me, "White isn't exactly what one would wear to a funeral."

My heart ached as I looked down at my feet, my neck and cheeks growing hot.

"Miwa-hime won't be attending the funeral today." Satoru came to my rescue. "She will be staying here today."

_Bam!_

Pale hands slammed themselves onto the table.

"Sasuke!" Itachi glared at the younger male.

"What? Think you're too good to go to our own mother's funeral?!" Sasuke snarled at me. "Fucking bitch, do you think you're special?!"

I took a step back, moving my chair out of the way, surprised and frightened by the sudden change of scene.

"You come here out of nowhere when you heard of Kaa-san's death and yet, you won't even go to her funeral?!" Sasuke glowered at me, "Newsflash, bitch, no one ever wanted you. No one loved you. That's why you were sent away!"

"Sasuke that is enough!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm, Satoru coming to my side. "Apologise to-"

"Don't you think I know?"

All three males paused in their actions, turning their gazes to me.

**_'_****_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Concealdon'tfeelconcealdon'tfeelconcealdon'tfeel.'_**

I kept my face blank as if I was dead.

"'Newsflash' is meant to announce information that wasn't known to the other person, when the information is new." I stated, my voice as dead as my face seemed to be. "However, it is invalid when said information was made clear before. Whether it be hours, days… Even years prior."

"Miwa…"

"I apologise for upsetting you, Nii-san," I inhaled deeply, "It was nice to see you again, Onii-sama." I turned to the old butler, a small but real smile on my face. "The breakfast was lovely, Satoru-san. Thank you."

I bowed to the males. "If you will excuse me, I must take my leave."

With an aching heart, I left the dining room with three shocked males and a couple of sympathetic maids.

**_'_****_I _****know****_…'_**

~XXX~

Fugaku strode into my room, his obsidian orbs sweeping across the room to find me sitting on the window-seat, a book in my hands. Only about twenty minutes after the breakfast episode.

I looked up in confusion, what was he doing here?

"Change into something more appropriate." He stated. "You're coming."

My eyes widened as Fugaku left, the book falling from my hands.

_'__Coming?'_

I scrambled to my feet and ran to my closet, searching frantically.

What made him change his mind?

Why now?

I frowned to myself as my hands finally rested on a black dress.

'You know what? Screw it, if he changes his mind, it's up to him. There is no way in hell that I'm going to do anything that might change it back. I'm not letting this go.'

I walked out of my room wearing the simple sleeveless black dress that I had just found, the hem ending at my knees, with a dark blue cardigan over it.

I took out my braid, and let it cascade down my back, slightly wavy, slightly knotty from its time in a braid.

It swayed as I walked down the stairs.

Itachi stood at the bottom of said stairs, and smiled as I reached him.

"I apologise for Chichi-ue's behaviour." Itachi whispered as we walked to the door. "He's been… stressed ever since Haha-ue's… passing."

I flinched slightly as Itachi took my arm and led me to a shiny, black SUV.

I paused to admire the car, my eyes alight as I saw the sleek elegance of the vehicle.

"You can come with me. I don't want Chichi-ue to get the chance to get mad at you." Itachi opened the passenger side door of the car.

I fidgeted with the fabric of my dress. "I-I'll sit in the back, if you don't mind… Onii-sama."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that but closed the door and opened the one behind it.

I slipped into the back seat, my head bowed.

Itachi got into the drivers' seat and turned on the car.

I inhaled in appreciation… listen to that baby purr!

"Chichi-ue 'orders' for you to stay in the back." Itachi backed out of the driveway. "If anyone asks you who you are, you are to say, you are Haha-ue's niece. Your mother couldn't attend the funeral because she was ill and your father was away on business. Your Mother's name is Ryoko Kira and your father's name is Haruka Kira. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, I understand."

Itachi's eyes softened in the rear-view mirror. "I'm sorry, Imoutou. But that was the only way we could get you to attend."

I bowed my head and nodded. "I understand."

We rode in silence to the funeral home.

**~XXX~**

That night, I lay on the window seat, my eyes red and puffy from tears.

People had gone up to my brothers and father, offering their condolences. As if offering a shoulder to cry onor trying to help them with their loss. I stood in the back, making sure that my face remained neutral.

But a woman had come up to me, her hair long and a deep red colour, her sea-foam eyes a gentleness and compassion that I only saw from Satoru nowadays.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina." She smiled sadly, "Mikoto told me all about you… Miwa-chan."

Suppressed tears, finally ran down my face.

"She loved you, Miwa-chan." Kushina pushed a loose strand behind my ear, "She truly loved you, her little Miwa-hime."

Sobs escaped from my throat.

"You look so much like her," Kushina pulled me into a warm embrace. "If you ever need help… my door is always open."

I broke down in her embrace, feeling more secure and safer in this stranger's arms than in my father's house.

Now, I lay on the window-seat, ignoring the luxurious bed. Holding Via, the Eevee plush toy, to my chest tightly.

I didn't belong here.

I was raised in a tight-knit community, my friends were like family and my family didn't care what I was, only for who I was. They accepted all my flaws with ease, and helped me to overcome them. Never, have I _ever_ felt so out of place or out casted by these "commoners" than I do right now, here, in my birth family's house. Not even when Mikoto visited.

I was raised to value family, friends and God above all other things in life. More than reputations, more than money, more than any material thing that this earth could possibly offer. I was raised to see the good in people, rather than the bad. I was raised to respect.

But here… I was an enigma. I acted strangely. I wasn't a becoming daughter of the Uchiha Clan. No one has ever said it yet, but I could see it in their eyes.

Every time I tried to help out with the maids, every time I cleared my own dishes, every time a servant walked in to see me cleaning my own room, every time I talked to the workers like they were my equals…

I wasn't a normal Uchiha.

Sometimes… I wonder if I even want to be one.

**~XXX~**

"You leave the day after tomorrow."

I looked up from my plate in surprise.

We sat at the table, just finished breakfast. Fugaku sat at the head of the table, Sasuke towards the middle and I sat opposite the moody brunet.

Fugaku calmly sipped his tea before continuing. "You will finish go back to your host family. You will finished this year of your schooling. Then you will come back when you turn 16."

I blinked. **_'Wait, what?'_**

"You will come back, and we will formally announce your existence to the public." Fugaku eyed me carefully, "Understood?"  
>"Yes, sir." I mumbled quietly.<p>

I looked back at my breakfast, and suddenly, the plate of eggs, toast and bacon looked disgusting.

"May I be excused?" I asked softly.

"You may."

Standing up, I made my way out of the room, feeling myself beginning to suffocate.

**_'_****_I don't belong here…'_** I thought to myself as I ran up the stairs. **_'I want to go home.'_**

**~XXX~**

"Miwa-hime-sama? Someone is here to see you."

I looked up at the young maid in confusion.

"For me?" I stood up slowly. "Are you sure."

The maid gave a tight-lipped smile. "Yes, Hime-sama."

Curious, I left my room to hear two people yelling.

"You _can't_ lock her up in here, Fugaku! She deserves to see where her mother grew up!"

I slowed down.

"Who do you think you are? Barging into my home like this!" Fugaku's voice floated up the stairs, his usually cool, calm voice sounding heated and exasperated. "I only tolerated you because you were my wife's friend!"

"I still am!" I identified the woman as Kushina, from the funeral last night. "And as Mikoto's _best_ friend, I'm taking Miwa out, whether or not you like it!"

"She is _my_ daughter! You can't-"

"Exactly! She is your _daughter_, not your prisoner!"

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"If Mikoto was here-"

"Mikoto is dead!" Fugaku thundered, "There is no changing that!"

I froze, hand still poised to open the door handle.

"Every time I see that… girl, I am only torturing myself. I only see my dead wife through that girl's eyes."

My eyes widened.

"I can barely stand to look at her, she does nothing but bring me pain!"

My heart clenched painfully.

"I should have never brought her here."

I took a step back.

"I should have never told her who we were."

I turned away.

"It would've been better off if she was never born."

I ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

I crossed my legs, my nose buried in a book, as I tried to block out the sounds and noises of the town on the other side of the wall.

I sat in the local library, finding sanctuary in these books, than in any other place that I could imagine.

I wasn't sure, but there is something about reading that had always appealed to me.

Being able to immerse oneself in a world that wasn't their own, the ability to block out all outside distractions in order to focus on what the words were trying to show you, the brief amount of time one had, those small moments when I could just pretend that life wasn't so bad. Where I could share the character's happiness, mourn their losses, savour their victories and revel in their glory… it was like I was in the book… but on the outskirts of it. Involved, but only watching.

I loved it.

It was freedom within pages. Liberty within paper. Expression at its finest, through ink.

I learnt so much through people that never existed.

I sighed as I closed the book, unable to focus on the words in front of me. Unlike with English words, I had to concentrate a bit harder to be able to read the books in Japanese, harder, but not impossible.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was nearing to three in the afternoon.

**_'I should go soon_****.'** My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten a thing in about seven hours. My breakfast small and pathetic, now that I remember.

I stood up and stretched, feeling my cramped muscles stretch deliciously.

**_'I should go look for somewhere to eat.'_** I thought to myself. **_'I have a feeling I won't have much of an appetite when I get back.'_**

I left the library, hoping that I would get a chance to visit it once again before I left, when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I frowned, seeing the unfamiliar number, but answered the phone. "Hello?"

_'Miwa! How's Jap?'_

My eyes widened at the familiar voice. "J-Jordyn? What happened to your old number?"

_'Some dickhead stole my phone,'_ I could just imagine her wiping away an imaginary tear_. 'I swear, I left it on the ground for one moment!'_

"What were you doing? Where were you?" I asked, walking down the road, looking for a place to grab a bit.

_'Tay got into a fight again,'_

"Jordyn, don't tell me…"

_'So naturally, being the cooler, stronger, older cousin that I am, I jumped in.'_

"Jordyn…!"

'Hey, trust me when I say that it was a quick fight!'

"It's not about how quick the fight is! It's about you two not getting into them!" I chastised her, shaking my head at her and her twin's antics.

'That's why we need you here!' She whined, 'When are you coming back, anyway? We all miss you'

I felt my heart ache at her words, "Jordyn… I-"

I didn't realise that I had stepped onto the busy road, too busy worrying about my friend, a thousand miles away, to pay attention to what was right in front of me.

**_Beep! Beep!_**

"Watch out!"

I felt myself being pulled backwards, stumbling to keep myself upright, when I fell backwards into my saviour.

_'Miwa? Miwa?! What's going on, Miwa?!'_

My breath came out in rapid pants, my chest beginning to constrict.

"Hey, uh… Miss?"

_'Miwa, goddamnit! Answer me!'_

I swallowed heavily, forcing myself to take deep breaths, trying to get my heartbeat under control.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I picked up my fallen phone, relieved that I didn't have an iPhone, knowing it would be damaged beyond repair. "Sorry, Jor. I just… I was just distracted."

_'Miwa, are you-'_

"I'll call you later, aye? Give my love to everyone. Stay out of trouble and all that shit." I mumbled into the phone, before ending the call.

I took another moment to calm myself, fighting off the dizziness that threatened to overtake me.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I nodded, looking up to see the purest shade of blue eyes that I had ever seen.

The teenager who had saved me, breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good… because Teme would have killed me if anything happened to his little sister."

I blinked in confusion, staring at the teen before me.

He ran a hair through his blonde spikes, offering the other hand to me, helping me up when I accepted his offer.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, in confusion.

"Name's Naruto." The blonde grinned. "You know, we're all looking for you right now."

"'We'?" I repeated, "Wh-who else?"

"Don't worry, your dad doesn't know that you're out of the house." He winked at me, pulling me behind him in a walk. "Thinks you're with Kaa-san right now."

"No, seriously, who are you?" I pulled my arm away from his grasp. "As far as I know, no one is supposed to know about me."

The blonde smiled a bit sadly, and for the first time, I noticed three strange whisker-like marks on either side of his face. A birthmark?

"I think you've met my Kaa-san, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina?" Naruto smiled, "Mikoto-oba-san never really kept you a secret from us. She always said, that since she considers Kaa-san as a sister, and me as a second son, who was she to keep you away from her family?"

I blinked, looking up at the blonde. "You… knew Kaa-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Come on, Kaa-san is worried sick about you! You're lucky Satoru-oji-chan covered for you!"

I stumbled after the loud blonde teenager, not knowing what to say or do.

**_'Hopefully, there will be food.'_**

**~XXX~**

"Miwa-chan!"

Out of nowhere, I was gathered up into soft yet strong arms.

"Where were you? Are you hurt? Do you know how worried we were? We've been running all over Konoha looking for you! Satoru-jii is worried, so it Itachi-kun! He left work early to look for you, you know? Are you hungry? That Fugaku is such an-"

"Kushina-koi, let the girl breathe." A gentle, masculine voice interrupted the red-haired woman's ramblings.

The older male turned his cobalt-blue eyes to me, and smiled. "Welcome Miwa-chan, to our home."

I smiled shyly at Naruto's father, so obvious that they were father and son, from the colour of their hair and their eyes. Naruto seemed to have inherited Kushina's soft features rather than his father's sharp ones.

"H-hello," I mumbled, twisting the hem of my shirt in between my fingers.

"Miwa-chan, this is Minato Namikaze, my husband." Kushina smiled up at the blonde man, a look of love passed between the two. "Of course, you've met my son Naruto."

I nodded, feeling very shy in this house of strangers.

"I… uhm, I'm Miwa," I looked down at my feet.

**_'What the hell do I do?'_**

"Come, let's get you settled in, ne?" Kushina took my arm, and led me to the guest room.

When we got to the room, I wasn't surprized to see my things already there. Satoru must've sent them here.

I smiled softly when I saw that Via sat on top of the bed, I picked it up as Kushina left the room.

"You know, Via, I really wish you were real right now." I hugged the toy to my chest. "My friends are so far away… I really need a friend right now."

Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I looked at it and smiled.

It was as if fate was being kind to her for once.

"Hello?"

_'MIWA!' _

I winced as I held the phone away from my ear. "Taylor?"

_'Miwa, how are you? What happened before? Jordyn told me. How many fingers am I holding up? Are you hurt? Did you get hit? Are you in hospital? Are you resting? You're not injured, are you? Are they feeding you well? Are they being nice? Are they treating you well? When are you coming back?_ _Where are you now? What have you eaten? Is this even Miwa? What's my favourite anime? Why is it my favourite? Who is Jordyn? How did we all meet? Miwa, is this you? Miwa! WHY AREN'T YOU_ _ANSWERING ME?!'_

"Good. Nothing. Yeah? Can't see you. No. No. No. Kind of. No. Yes. So-so. Kind of. Soon. Aunt's place. Nothing much. Yes. Clannad. Because, and I quote you, 'It's so heart-breaking-ly beautiful and it's full of beautiful scenes that tug at one's heart-strings. She's our friend, your cousin. At church. Yes. How can I when you won't even stop to _breathe,_ Asswipe?"

_'Sorry, mate.'_ I could just hear the smile in her voice_. 'At least we know that you're fine. You're the same as ever.'_

"Yeah, but…" I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. "It's weird though…"

_'What's weird?'_

"Like… I act differently here, than I do there, you know?" I ran a hand through my hair. "You know how I'm never quiet, and I don't give a shit about what people think back home?"

'_And how you hurt people's feelings without meaning too, yes I know.'_ My friend laughed.

"Shut up, that was one time."

_'It was more than one, Dipshit.'_

"Whatever, Asswipe." I turned around to lie on my belly. "Anyways, here, I'm all quiet and shit. It's weird… Like, I'm always watching what I say. I never talk. Instead of doing something, like cooking, cleaning, or doing some sort of exercise, I just sit inside doing nothing!"

_'Found a library yet?'_

"Yes, I found it today. But that's beside the point!" I shook my head. "Point is; I'm different here than what I'm like back home! Why is that?"

_'Well…'_ I could just see her drumming her fingers on her thighs, thinking. _'It's probably still you… it's just… you're changing the way you act due to the people around you.'_

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Please speaka da engles" (Please speak English)

_'Yeah, it's like… how do I put this…'_ Taylor exhaled lightly_. 'Ooh! You know how Jordyn is really smart although she doesn't act like it? Like inside class she's like the top, while outside she's this dumb shit that would start the game of Lava Floor in Sir's classroom at lunchtime and everyone would just join in, no questions?'_

"Yes, I remember that." I smiled at the memory.

We were all bored that day. Having just finished a meeting in our English teacher's classroom, we had him next period so we didn't bother leaving. Jordyn was bored, and somehow she roped Taylor, three other girls and myself into playing Lava Floor for nearly half an hour. Our teacher was pretty pissed off that we were jumping on and walking all over his tables and chairs, which weren't very stable to begin with. It was a fun time.

_'Well, do you really think that Jordyn would do that in front of our pastor at Sunday school?'_ Taylor asked. _'Would she act all scholar during a fono?'_

"Nah, she wouldn't. She'd get a hiding." I rolled onto my back. "But what's your point?"

_'My point is that all sides are her.'_ Taylor reasoned. _'She is a scholar, but at the same time, she's this_ _weird, crazy psycho bitch that we love, and at the same time she's a respectful girl who is actively involved at the church. That's all Jordyn, there's more to one side of her. Just because she doesn't act smart, doesn't mean that she isn't. She just knows when to show which side of her. Just like you.'_

"Like me?" I raised an eyebrow, before remembering that she couldn't see me. "What do you mean?"

_'You turn into a demon when playing soccer, but do you turn into a demon when cooking? You're so damn quiet when reading a book, but are you when you're playing a video game? You're respectful when talking to strangers or elders but do you show the same courtesy to us?'_ Taylor explained_. 'You have different sides to you, Miwa, you just show them to different people. It doesn't mean that any side of you, is less of you that the other sides of you. You act differently to the Uchihas than you do to us, because you know that if you acted like you normally do, then you know that it's "frowned upon". It's still you Miwa, just a side of you that you don't always use. Get it?'_

"Yeah, I get it now." I smiled to myself, "You're a good friend, you know that Tay?"

_'I know, I know.'_ Taylor groaned to herself, _'I'd love to talk some more, but Sir says that if I don't turn in this essay by tomorrow then I'm done for. Now, scat.'_

"When was it due?"

_'Last week.'_

"…how much have you done?"

_'…does the word "The" count?'_

"…you've been watching too much SpongeBob again, haven't you?" I chuckled to myself. "Anyways! Good night, good bye, I love you, finish that essay before Sir kills you! Buh bye!"

_'Bye Miwa! Love you too!'_

I smiled as I heard a click, then the tone sound. Signalling the end of the call.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… Miwa-chan, what do you want to do today?" Kushina asked as she served up a plate of pancakes for me.

I cast my eyes down and shrugged.

"Come on, there's got to be something that you want to do." Kushina nudged me as she walked past me, taking a seat at the chair opposite of me. "Do you want to go to the mall? Maybe visit some sites? Come on, Miwa-chan, help me out."

"I don't know, Kushina-san." I mumbled, poking at my food.

"Eat up, it's not going to bite." Kushina teased me, "Don't tell me that Itachi-kun was right when he said that you were anorexic,"

"I am _not_ anorexic!" I threw my hands into the air, "A girl doesn't eat and automatically she's anorexic!"

Kushina chuckled, her sea-foam eyes twinkling. "I'm just teasing Miwa-chan. At least, now I finally got a reaction from you."  
>I smiled back at the woman, her laugh infectious.<p>

"Well, we can go shopping," Kushina suggested, "What do you say?"

I nodded, taking a bite out of the quickly cooling pancakes.

"Ohayou…" Naruto walked into the kitchen, yawning. "What's for breakfast, Kaa-san?"  
>"Whatever you want." Kushina stood up, taking her dishes to the sink.<p>

"Really?!"

"Yes, as long as you make it." Kushina smirked at the blonde teenager. "If you wake up late, don't expect me to cook for you."

Naruto pouted, opting to riffle through the fridge for something edible to eat.

"We're going to the mall. Do you need anything?" Kushina asked as she got started on the dishes. Naruto's voice was muffled as he took a bite out of a rice-ball. "Nah, I'm good. Kiba's going to pick me up and we're going out."

Kushina eyed his clothes in distaste. "You've got until I finish these dishes to change and brush your teeth, or else."

I stood up, wiping my mouth. "Thank you, Kushina-san. The food was delicious."

I carried the dishes to the sink as Naruto groaned and walked back to his room.

"You go get ready, as well. We'll leave when you're ready."

I nodded, as I walked back up the stairs.

The walls of the house were filled with framed photos, mainly of Naruto, Kushina, Minato, a redhead male who seemed to be a bit over twenty year old, a white-haired old man, an older woman with two pig-tails, and even some with Mikoto and Fugaku.

I stopped in front of two wedding photos, side by side.

I stared into the first one and smiled softly.

It was Kushina and Minato's wedding.

Kushina looked positively radiant.

It wasn't her dress, or her make-up that made her look so beautiful. It wasn't the veil or the bouquet. It was something that came from within, it was an inner beauty that radiated outwards.

The two of them were standing in front of the church, their lines of bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up on either side of them. Groomsmen on Minato's left and bridesmaids on Kushina's right.

But the two weren't even looking at the camera.

They were looking at each other.

Their faces leaning in towards each other, foreheads touching, eyes half-lidded and soft smiles on their faces.

I almost felt like I was intruding on a very intimate, private moment by just looking at the picture.

I blinked as I looked closer to the picture, was that…?

Yes, my mother was there in the picture as well.

The bridesmaid right next to Kushina, the Maid of Honour.

My eyes hungrily gazed on Mikoto's face, my heart aching as I took in her porcelain, heart-shaped face, her kind obsidian eyes.

I missed her.

Just like the wedded couple, Mikoto wasn't looking at the camera.

She wasn't even smiling.

Well, she was… just not a happy smile.

She staring at Kushina and Minato. A sad smile on her face, she was sad… why?

Why was she sad? Why did she look at Minato and Kushina like that? Like she was sad? Like she was jealous? Like she was…

Like she was so…

Like she was so lonely.

My eyes drifted over to the second wedding photo.

It was my parents' one.

Fugaku stood proud and tall, next to my mother. His handsome face stern as he looked at the camera, his expression completely devoid of emotion.

My eyes shifted over to the woman next to him.

Beautiful and elegant, Mikoto was dressed in the finest wedding dress, the most precious jewels and she had the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. Mikoto was indeed the epitome of beauty and elegance, she was the very picture of a perfect bride.

But she didn't look like a wife.

Comparing the two wedding pictures, Kushina and Minato was by far the happiest couple, whereas Fugaku and Mikoto were the richer one.

But even with all the silks and the jewels that Mikoto had, Kushina was still the more radiant bride, and it had nothing to do with the dresses or the make-up. Kushina looked happy and like she was truly in love whereas Mikoto…

Mikoto looked like a bird that had just been caged. One that no idea about cages or captivity, one that was always free, like her wings had just been clipped and she was sold on auction.

It was heart-breaking.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice spoke right behind me.

I whirled around to face the person, I stumbled back slightly, when I saw who it was.

"N-Nii-san!" My hands trembled slightly. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

Sasuke looked down on me, both literally and figuratively. I could feel it, and I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm here for a friend," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Where were you yesterday?"

The conversation between Fugaku and Kushina flashed through my mind. I bit my lip and turned my face away.

"I went for a walk," I mumbled. "I found a library and… I lost track of time."

"Why?"

"I wanted to go out."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to!" I snapped, "What's it to you anyways? It's not like you actually care!"

Sasuke stared at me for a minute or two longer than what would be deemed comfortable, I broke our eye contact, knowing that with my outburst, I had pissed him off a bit.

It's always easy to piss this guy off.

"Fine," Sasuke walked away.

I sighed, Miwa… why are you such an idiot?

**~XXX~**

"This is fun, isn't it?" Kushina chuckled as we sat in a café just outside of the mall.

I grinned at the older female as I rubbed my aching calf muscles. "If only we didn't feel so tired."

"Well, at least we got our daily exercise." Kushina shrugged, stirring her coffee.

I drummed my fingers on the table as I let my eyes drift around the café.

We sat next to the window of the café, so I was able to see the people walking by. It was funny, how I had the time to watch people rush about with their busy lives, I could see them. Business men rushing by in their suits, carefree women strolling along the pavement, children running ahead of their parents, entertaining themselves by simply running.

I smiled.

"So… Miwa-chan, when do you leave?" Kushina brought her cup to her lips, "Next week? In two weeks?"

"Tomorrow."

Kushina spluttered, "Tomorrow?! You just got here!"

"I know, but I've got school and all that." My smile stayed frozen on my face, "Might as well not overstay my welcome."

I saw Kushina open her mouth to say something, I stood up.

"I'm going to go get a muffin." I laughed, "Do you want one?"

At the shake of her head, I strode to the register, not wanting the conversation to carry on.

I stood at the end of the line, behind a middle-aged woman, drumming my fingers on my thighs as I waited.

A shine caught my eye, right next to my right foot. A ¥100 coin.

I bent down to pick it up, slipping it into my pocket as I stood up.

Only to see some idiot in a hoodie that had pushed in front of me.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I tapped my foot, "I was here first."

The idiot ignored me.

"Excuse me." I pursed my lips, pissed off. "Dude, I'm talking to you."

Still he ignored me.

"Mate! Are you deaf or something?" I shook his shoulder, "Mate, I'm talking to you."

The guy finally turned around, his eyes confused and surprised.

"Mate, I was here first." I placed my hands on my hips, "You pushed in front of me."

The guy pulled off his hood, and took out his earphones that were in his ears.

Oh… that's why he couldn't hear me.

"Sorry?" He asked me.

"I was here first," I said it again, suddenly being aware that he was so much bigger than I was. "You pushed in front of me."

"Sorry, little girl." The guy grinned at me. "Didn't see you since you were so tiny."

I bristled at the comment. "I am _not_ tiny. Neither am I a little girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He gestured for me to go in front of him. "Hurry up, my friends aren't patient people."

"Hypocrite." Another voice was heard from behind the two of us. "You're the most impatient."

I turned to see a male, a couple years older than me, with long dark hair and pale eyes. Those eyes were interesting, were they contacts? I couldn't tell.

"Kiba, you're taking too long." The pale-eyed male said. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." The first guy, Kiba, waved his hand. "Just go and wait in the car."

I chose a muffin, paid for it and left the two teenagers to their conversation.

I walked back to where Kushina and I were sitting and saw Kushina picking up our bags, getting ready to leave.

"Satoru-jiji just called." Kushina pouted, "You're supposed to be going home now. Since you're leaving tomorrow."

I wrapped up the muffin in a napkin to eat on the way back, and helped the red-haired woman with the bags.

"I can't believe you're going tomorrow," Kushina sighed as she and I left the café, "I really wanted to spend more time with you."

I smiled sadly as we walked back to the car.

'_**Same here, Kushina-san.'**_


End file.
